The present application is directed toward power generation systems, and more particularly toward a power generation system using an electrical accumulator unit.
In order to provide power to electrical systems many vehicles, such as military aircraft, feature an on-board generator which converts rotational movement within the engines to electrical power using known power generation techniques. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls, sensors, or weapons controls. During standard operations, such a system will have an electrical load which normally draws power at a certain level. When some on-board electrical systems are activated a temporary elevated load spike can occur.
In order to compensate for the temporary load spike, a generator that is rated at least as high as the highest anticipated power spike is typically used. This ensures that adequate power can be provided to the on-board electrical systems at all times, including during elevated load spikes. In a typical power generation system, the physical size of the generator is directly related to the power rating of the generator. The use of a higher rated generator to account for high load spikes results in a heavier generator.